A New Breed Of Mako
by MsMeow
Summary: Hojo has cooked up a new sort of mako that supposedly helps boost strength continuously over time and Zack is going to be his guinea pig. Angeal does not approve. My first ZxA. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for the lovely BrownEyedHeretic over on dA, known as countcainn here on FF. I told her I would write her crack Zangeal so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. :3

* * *

Angeal looked nervous, very nervous. His seemingly permanently furrowed brows seemed to be drawn in even more than normal. This wasn't happening this _couldn't_ be happening. It was impossible that something so incredibly unreasonable could have landed in his lap. Shuffling the front of his hair and tossing some left and right, Angeal groaned. Hojo was going to die when this had all blown over, he had concluded. This was more than unfair, this was perverse.

It all started about three months ago, when Hojo summoned 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair down into the labs. Zack had already been placed under the raven-haired 1st's care by then and was quickly developing into a fine young SOLDIER, showing promise far beyond many of the others.

Angeal had developed a close bond with the boy, having trained him since he was a 3rd, and their relationship had grown to something more than that of a mentor and his apprentice. It had started about seven months after they had started their relationship; one night after a long day in the training room Angeal had invited the youth to his apartment. Zack had been there countless times before, whether it was to drop off an assignment or just hang around and watch TV with his mentor, and neither expected this to be any different.

The 1st class seated himself on the military-issue couch that he had been given, the blue suede feeling nice against his freshly showered skin. He sighed contently, his left leg against the back of the couch laying flat and his right on the floor; his left arm rested around the back, fingers running along the fabric a bit. Closing his eyes he rested his head back and yawned softly. Zack had walked in right after him but saw fit to take off his main belt covering his stomach so that it would be a bit more comfortable to sit, placing it and his sheath on the small entryway table with his mentor's.

Zack had also saw it fit to curl up with his teacher. He crawled across the end of the couch opposite of where Angeal's head was resting and snuggled up to him. The 3rd was feeling particularly tired, his head rested on Angeal's chest, shifted towards his right arm which he had tentatively wrapped his own arms around, and his eyes closed. He was lying on his right side, facing the TV, but his eyes were closed and the television set hadn't even been thought of being turned on.

Ruffling the boy's spikes and shifting slightly under his weight, Angeal had smiled, noticing how nicely the boy fit against his form. These, of course, were thoughts that the older man tried to dispel quickly, but was having a hard time as Zack nuzzled his chest and arm, legs pulled up a bit and his hips moved back and forth. Angeal found himself caressing the boy's side, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head, and soon those cerulean eyes opened and met his own deeper ones. At that very moment, his left arm draped around the boy, he lost a bit of control--just enough to lean in and plant a kiss on those cute pink lips that was slightly more than just chaste.

After a month kisses had become more passionate, and eventually had led to Angeal's bedroom. Their relationship had grown even stronger in a short time, and the younger fully belonged to his teacher now. They continued their relationship, keeping it out of the public eye, but between them there was a love that seemed almost sickening it was so sweet. Sure there was sex, sure there was passion, but there was more than just that for both of them, and each knew it. Even if Angeal had a hard time saying it, and didn't very often, he loved his student, and those feelings were returned ten-fold by the young boy.

This relationship, as loving as it was, did not detract from the intensity or the point of harshness that their training and teaching reached though. Quite the contrary, it actually amplified both. Zack seemed more concentrated, more eager to please his teacher in every area that he could. The boy was making headway at such speed that it was astounding even the other 1sts who were following the boy's progress.

Back to Hojo's lab though since the mysterious mystery of what happened originates from the scrawny ebony-haired scientist.

"I have developed what will be considered somewhat of a super-mako, Zack, and you are going to be the first one to get an injection," Hojo grinned as he studied the young boy from behind his glasses which gleamed in the harsh overhead light. The young boy was currently seated on a very cold, very sterile, steel medical examination table, his legs hanging off the edge kicking a bit.

"It is designed to harness emotions aside from rage to help build your strength. We realize that the boost the mako gives SOLDIERs when they are in a rage is only temporary and wears them down considerably, so this is intended to give a slow build in strength that lasts with _other_ feelings, such as compassion and the fellowship among the SOLDIERs."

"Oh, okay," Zack blinked a few times, the old man didn't really emanate homeliness, but he was one of the head scientists. "Does it have any side-effects?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but so far we haven't been able to identify anything in the altered stream that would cause any sort of harm." The scientist mumbled a bit in response.

"Alright, I'm fine with that than." Chirped Zack as a grin spread over his face. A new way to gain more strength, this was going to be excellent.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Angeal interjected his semi-glare resting on the scientist in front of him. He was standing beside the table, facing the same way his student was. "Couldn't you test it out on someone else, why have you chosen Zack for this? If something goes wrong you're ruining our most promising student's future."

"Please rest assured, nothing will harm the boy. He is the perfect candidate to test it on though, seeing as how he has such a strong bond with you, and a healthy one with almost everyone else on this compound that he's met." Hojo's glasses gleamed in the light again. "We would see an immediate increase in his strength, and where to improve the serum."

Drawing in a deep breath, the man sighed and his frown lightened as he turned to his student. "Pup, are you sure about this?" He watched as his lover bounced a little bit on the table, grinning ear to ear, Angeal already knew the answer.

"Of course, sir! It'll be fine. Won't it Hojo?" The grinning boy turned to the scientist who was already prepping the syringe.

"Why of course it will, now if you'll please lay back?" Hojo responded quickly, and as Zack laid back he had an assistant band the boy's arm. The scientist walked over quickly and with great precision stuck the needle in a vein, injecting the supposed super-mako. He finished quickly and Zack didn't so much as cringe at the shot. "That is all, check back here every evening for injections and in a week come promptly at 0700 so that I may run some tests."

Zack nodded as he sat up, shaking his head a bit and ruffling his spikes he swung his legs off the table and hopped down. "Don't worry, I will." With that he flashed his mentor a smile and started on his way out of the labs. Frankly, Zack couldn't wait to get out, he didn't like how closed off and eerie it was down there, he much preferred the open air and windows up on the other floors.

The older SOLDIER trailed his student a few steps before catching up with him. His normally stoic expression had returned as he walked beside his bubbly-talented young love. His calm demeanor wavered a moment when he saw what looked like a flash of pain cross Zack's face. "You okay, Puppy?" Angeal asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." As quick as the look had come, it passed. Zack smiled brightly to his teacher and continued on his way up towards the training room where they had been heading. In all reality, it felt like someone was grating away at his skin where the injection site was. Zack felt like peeling back the small white cloth that was over the fresh tiny hole and searching for redness but did not want to stall his training any longer, after all, he was going to become stronger faster with this new mako.

Within a week, Angeal had already started to see a noticeable difference in the boy's fighting. He was becoming even more concentrated, his strikes were firmer, defiantly stronger, and his accuracy was up an unbelievably high amount. There was also something else different though; Zack had started to become a bit touchier in certain areas, and a lot more affectionate in public. Angeal's puppy had always been slightly open in showing his love in subtle ways while they were out, acceptable things such as hugging or an arm thrown around his shoulders, but now he was sneaking kisses in.

The touchy side really showed through on the ninth night after beginning treatment though. Angeal was at his desk in his apartment going over some last minute reports that had been due about a week before, but he had gotten so caught up in training and so busy with Zack's progress that he'd been either too exhausted or to distracted to do. He was about to start on the last paper when he heard his door open and slam, familiar footsteps and then a thud that he assumed was Zack thumping down on the couch.

Sighing, Angeal briefly said goodbye to his work, figuring he'd finish it after saying hello. He set his pen down and pushed some of his black hair back, getting up from his desk. Heading out to the living room he paused at the entry way, gaping a bit at what was before him before rushing over.

"Puppy? Are you okay?" Angeal rushed to a curled up Zack whose body was wracked with sobs. His student was on his side, facing the back of the couch with his knees to his chest and his face in his hands sobbing his heart out. Speaking of hearts, Angeal could feel his being ripped in half as he gently put a hand on Zack's shoulder, sitting beside him. "Pup?"

Without hesitation, Zack whipped around, throwing his arms over Angeal's shoulders and linking them about his neck. The 2nd buried his face in the crook of his teacher's neck and cried. "It's… it's horrible Angeal. Kunsel is…" before he could finish Zack broke into another wave of sobs.

"Shh. Sh… It's okay Pup. What's wrong? What happened to Kunsel?" Angeal was a bit frightened; Kunsel had become a good friend of Zack's and it seemed as if something had happened to the boy. Running a hand through Zack's hair and keeping the other around his student's waist he waited and listened.

"He-He's fine! S-so far that is… That asshole isn't getting away with what he said." Zack sniffed and nuzzled his mentor's sweater shirt.

'Wait, what he _said_?' Angeal looked a bit confused. What in the world could Kunsel have possibly said that would upset his student so much? There had to be an explanation behind it, and he was sure he'd hear it. "What did he say?"

"Awful things! I… I was just telling him about how I don't really have to use any gel to get my hair to stay in place, and he… he said that was good because if the spikes were solid I would probably put an eye out with one of them! Can you believe that?" Zack whimpered a bit, looking up at his mentor with big blue eyes still gleaming with tears.

'A _joke_ upset him? Sure it was a pretty bad one, but nothing to cry over.' Angeal cleared his throat a bit and gently moved his student away by the shoulders so he could get a good look at him. "Zack, it was a joke, aren't you taking this a bit hard? I think you may have exhausted yourself in training the past week, maybe you should just rest tomorrow."

Zack looked up at him with puppy eyes, slowly letting them fall to the right and a pouty lip emerging. "Yeah… I guess." He sighed softly, staring at his mentor's chest. "Sorry for bothering you, Angeal." Zack moved to get away and a ping of guilt ran through the older man.

"Ah, Zack, don't worry, it's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure that you're just taking everything a bit harder since you're tired. I don't mind though, why don't you stay here tonight?" Angeal found himself blabbering all of that before he had a chance to fully think it over. Sure Zack stayed the night a lot, but that was a lot of feeling in a few sentences, the raven-haired man mentally slapped himself.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" He had doe eyes, big doe eyes as he looked up at Angeal. How, Gaia, could he say no to that face? On second thought, Angeal noted that Zack would normally just leave it at that or squeal and say 'thank you' but not second guess his decision.

"I'm positive." Angeal looked down at his student and flashed a brief warm smile. Something was up with him, and he suspected a little scientist was to blame for the sudden change in behavior. The older man decided he'd go with Zack the next evening and speak with Hojo, he hadn't heard any reports from him as of yet and it was starting to bother him a bit. Angeal's line of thought was broken when he suddenly found his puppy in his lap; arms around his neck again, grinding against him.

Those eyes that had been big and beautifully innocent a moment ago were now half lidded and dangerously fiery. '_Shiva_ that feels good.' Angeal looked down at Zack who was rhythmically moving his hips, grinding into the 1st, his fingers tracing the tip of Angeal's spine. It had been a while since their last encounter of this variety and the matter of Zack's little outburst was slipping from mind quickly.

The next morning, Angeal woke in his bed covered half by a sheet and half way by Zack who was also under said sheet. The puppy had fallen asleep with one arm across Angeal's chest and his legs claiming Angeal's left one, snuggled close to the man. It was morning like this that made it extremely hard for the grown man to get out of bed. He groaned as he saw the time and nudged Zack, trying to wake him gently.

"Hey Pup, time to get up so you can get to your first class on time." Zack made a noise of protest to this and Angeal rubbed the boy's shoulder a bit, trying to encourage him to get up. "Zack, please get up." After another noise of discomfort he spotted blue eyes peeking up at him under about three-quarters of his eyelids. The boy looked like he was still pretty spent. Slowly though, Zack began to move, and his warm young mouth was over Angeal's, pressing a hot sweet kiss to his lips.

"G'morning love." Zack mumbled after pulling away, smiling with a tinge of satisfaction from the small gesture he'd given Angeal.

"Morning," Responded the older with a small smile. He felt the urge to pull Zack back down and taste those lips one more time before the boy fully made it out of bed, but alas, he was too late. The boy had gotten up, stretching where he stood with his arms high above his head facing out and linked at the top. With a large yawn he let his arms drop before turning around, the morning light illuminating him beautifully as he stood in just his royal blue boxers. 'How did those get back on?' Angeal thought to himself with a bit of disdain for the offensive article of clothing, his brows furrowing a bit.

The day went by quickly after the slow wake-up though. Angeal noticed Zack was back to laughing with Kunsel by the afternoon and when evening swung around and it was time to go for the nightly mako injections, Angeal made sure to pull his student aside so that he might accompany him. Zack was happy to have his teacher go with, walking down the stairs in his normal bouncy manner, chattering about how his day had been, at least, the sections of the day that had been away from Angeal.

Upon reaching the labs, Hojo seemed a bit surprised to see the 1st down with his student, but accepted it and offered a simple "hello" before carrying on with the nightly routine. Zack laid down, got his injection, then sat back up and thanked the scientist for his work. After Zack had left, Angeal whispering for him to just go to his apartment, the dark-haired man turned to the gaunt scientist before him.

"What's going on with him, Hojo?" Angeal demanded in a stern voice, his eyes a bit darkened.

"What do you mean, Angeal?" The scientist blinked, his grin barely staying away from his lips though.

"I mean the mood swings, bursts of emotion, and sudden increase in clinginess." He frowned a bit more, watching the other man.

"Ah, it must be the estrogen and progesterone fused into the mako."

This made Angeal blink a few times.

"Aren't those… female sex hormones?"

"Yes, they are. They are what cause the strength boost using _emotions_." Hojo grinned a bit, pushing up his glasses. "I'm sure the boy will get back to his normal self, he just has to adjust a bit. Don't worry too much."

Angeal nodded a bit, still glaring slightly at the scientist. He didn't like that; he didn't like that one bit. With his little chat over though, he headed home to his puppy, hoping they could just get a good night's sleep. Upon his arrival, he found Zack in bed all stripped down and curled up, it looks like his hopes were going to be fulfilled; and they were.

A few more weeks went by and Zack had adjusted back to his normal self, not crying over little things, or suddenly blowing up on people for what seemed to be no reason. The boy was still improving and it made Angeal happy to have his student back to normal again. There was still the elevated amount of affection in public, but Zack seemed to be being a bit more discrete about it again. Then something odd started happening in the second month of the new mako treatment.

Zack had been doing fine for about seven weeks; but then he was getting sick a lot, running to the bathroom mid class, exiting the VR simulator in training and puking. At first he blamed some take-out we had the previous night, but it continued on for an entire week. The boy was getting nauseous and vomiting almost-if not every-day. Angeal was getting concerned, but Hojo told the man to relax, and that he was running tests that would figure out what was wrong with his puppy in less than a day and a half.

The day went by, and when Angeal returned for answers, Hojo could offer him none. Frustrated, the raven-haired 1st made some colorful threats and demanded that the scientist make some progress quickly.

"I assure you I will notify you as soon as I discover something, now would you please leave me in peace so I can continue searching? I'll have you know this is taking time away from other valuable projects I have running; I'm as eager as you are to figure out what is wrong and fix it. I'm going to have the boy stay here for a few nights though, send his school work here."

Zack looked at Angeal with sad eyes, silently pleading for his teacher not to leave him down in the dusky basement. Angeal sucked in his breath and sighed softly, rubbing his temple. "I'm sorry, Pup. I'll be the one to bring your work, alright? Just hang tough."

"That will not work, Commander Hewley. You are not going to be permitted to visit the boy for a few days or until I figure out what's going on." Hojo interrupted. Zack whined a little at this, looking up at his mentor. "Don't worry, Fair, you'll be fine, and with any luck we'll have it figured out in no time at all." Zack looked hesitant but nodded slowly to the man.

"See you soon, sir." Zack said to Angeal who gave him a weary look but smiled.

"Later, Puppy." Angeal replied before turning, being shuffled out of the lab quickly.

Fourteen days, it had been fourteen days and Angeal had heard absolutely nothing from Hojo or Zack. It was driving the man insane; he couldn't help but think of all of the dreadful things that may have happened. 'What if the sickness was a terminal disease that couldn't be reversed? What if Zack was going to be sickly until he died? What if the mako was reacting badly with his body and his body was getting sick fighting it off?' All of these thoughts were running through his mind and his two best friends could do little to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Angeal, it's probably just a bug that they need to figure a special potion to cure." Genesis said with a smile, slapping his very worried and very angry looking friend on the back.

"Zack will be fine," Was the only bit that Sephiroth had offered, but it was reassuring. The man never said much, and just a little bit was always a big help; it just seemed like a lot less than it normally would have been.

Suddenly Angeal's mobile rang though. He pulled out the phone and a smile graced his lips for a moment when he saw 'Puppy' for the caller ID. "Hello?" He sounded a bit more eager and happy than he had intended to, trying to suppress it just a little.

"H-hey there Angeal, can I meet you in your apartment? There's something I need to tell you." Zack's voice was quivering a bit. "We found out what's been going on with me, I'll, uh, I'll tell you when I see you."

"Yeah, sure." The older man blinked a few times and frowned before a look of shock shot across his face. What if he had been right? What if it really was terminal? Angeal's insides twisted and turned at the idea. "I'll be there in five."

"Alright. . . I love you." With that, Zack hung up and Angeal looked to his friends.

"Well?" Genesis was the first to inquire on the matter.

"He wants to meet me at my apartment; he sounded like something was really wrong. I'll catch up with you two later." Angeal's brows had knitted into a frown again as he set off for his residence. Upon reaching his destination, Angeal opened the door and spotted familiar black spikes at the couch. "Hey Pup."

Hearing Angeal, Zack got up and ran to his mentor, wrapping his arms around the man, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Angeal. I didn't think this was even possible. I love you." Angeal, troubled by the boy's words wrapped his arms around his small frame before slowly pushing him back a bit, holding on to his shoulders. Seeing tears in his eyes he used his thumb to brush them away before speaking.

"What is going on, Zack? Why are you sorry?" Angeal looked a bit confused, his hand resting on Zack's cheek, feeling the soft skin as the boy nuzzled his face into the warm and strong hand. Angeal felt his heart begin to hurt, his face heating up a bit as he waited for the young boy to answer. Zack was staring at him with helplessly desperate blue eyes. "I love you too." Angeal finally answered the third part.

Zack's shoulders seemed to relax a little. 'Had he been concerned that I didn't?' The thought quickly washed from Angeal's head as his student spoke. "I hope you aren't mad at me, and I'm not quite sure what to do yet, but um… Angeal…" Zack took hold of the hand that was rested against his face and brought it around, kissing his teacher's palm gently before breathing in deeply.

Angeal had no idea what it was, he was lost and confused, waiting for Zack to light the way; and then it hit.

"I'm pregnant." A gulp was emitted from Zack.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Zack repeated, looking down at their shoes, a hot flush appearing over his milk and honey skin tone. Angeal's eye twitched, his hand fell, and he looked utterly stumped.

"Last time I checked, you're fully male, Zack, and it wasn't _that_ long ago." Angeal said, trying to dismiss this as a bad attempt at a joke. His eyes went to Zack's, his brows knitted, and his expression no longer that of an overly-confused man.

"Yeah, I know. That's the thing though; I'm male on the outside, but as far as my internal reproductive system, well…" Zack trailed off, his gaze dropping from Angeal's again. "Hojo said it probably has to do with the mako, and he's not sure how to fix it, yet. I'm not kidding though; I am defiantly, unreasonably, pregnant."

Angeal's furrowed brows deepened as he stared at the boy, trying to figure how this could even happen, even with mako. All he could end up thinking though was that Hojo was not going to have a good day.

* * *

Reviews are loved


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Due to popular demand, I have created chapter 2. This is also a birthday present for the wonderful BrownEyedHeretic on dA aka Countcainn here. Happy Birthday baby!

The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Pregnant? The mako caused you to develop a child?" Angeal's mako highlighted eyes flashed curiously in the dim light of his apartment. He immediately caught hold of Zack's chin and brought his gaze back up when the boy tried to avert his eyes to the interestingly colored carpet. Zack's eyes rested on Angeal's as he gulped slightly, a warm lump caught in his throat.

"Th-the mako isn't what caused the pregnancy, Angeal; it reformed my inner reproductive system in a way that would create the ability to get pregnant. By b-both messing with the structures and the hormones it gave me female equipment, but it wasn't the mako that actually _initiated_ the pregnancy." With that, bright cerulean orbs fell shut.

"Which means…?"

"You're the father." Zack said it calmly, but in such a way that made Angeal feel slightly sick. The _fear_ in the back of the boy's voice is what drove his heart in the ground. 'Is Zack really concerned that I might be angry or change because of this new revelation?' With that, the larger man wrapped his arms around his loyal student and brought him into a close embrace, nuzzling the top of his head. Zack's shock at the character break for Angeal was apparent when he simply didn't react for a moment before returning the hold, nuzzling his mentor's shoulder.

"We'll work through this, and we'll find a solution." The raven-haired first said with a bit more confidence than he knew he had.

"Thank you…" Zack whispered softly, staying close to Angeal. The first gently shifted, pulling Zack up bridal style – much to his small whines of protest - taking him into their bedroom and laying him down before resting next to him.

"You're quite welcome." Angeal slid under the blankets and sheets, Zack joining him quickly. The 2nd turned his back to the older man, who took it as a clue and for that night he wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, holding him close to his chest. "Good night Zack."

"G'night Angeal." He murmured back, snuggling into his mentor's strong arms a bit more.

Early that morning, around five is what Zack had guessed, is when a movement stirred up in the bed and Angeal silently cleaned up and left. The older man had a mission that morning to get to a certain crooked-spine scientist and ask a few questions, which no doubt had some perfectly reasonable answers for him to forfeit.

Hojo was alerted to the raven-haired man's presence when he heard the large steel door to the testing facility slam shut, turning around he smirked in his normal scheming manner. The scientist made a point to approach his guest, actually greeting him.

"Hello Angeal, it's been a while, hasn't it? Hmm. How have you been eating? The boys say you passed your physical health test several times with no let-down, I'm happy to hear this and very impressed."

"Fix him, fix him now." The man demanded, glaring down at the scientist with an unrivaled spite. "How do you expect him to continue his SOLDIER training if he is to bear a child?"

"_Your_ child, Angeal?" The old man cackled a bit, his eyes shifting from the 1st in front of him to his clipboard. "Don't worry; I've already started on how to revert the boy back to normal. We've stopped the treatments and with the increase on normal mako doses he should start to reshape again in a very short amount of time. The boy will be back to training in no time at all. There will, however, be consequences."

"Consequences?" Angeal raised a furrowed eyebrow slightly, his glower not shifting from the man.

"Yes… well, you'll see." A sadistic sort of grin formed on the edges of his lips as his glasses flashed in the harsh overhead lights. "Send the boy here, I need to start his new treatment and get to work on his first surgery."

"Surgery? You're actually operating on him?" Angeal looked a bit taken aback at first, thinking that the only thing needed was going to be some mako treatments. "Just don't let me find out you've hurt him, Hojo."

"Of course, Angeal. Now hurry so that I may – help the boy – then move back to my other projects. I am a very busy man." With that the old scientist turned around and started to study some notes that were near a control panel. Angeal left the laboratory and set off for his apartment.

Upon opening the door, Angeal first noticed a soft music playing. The second thing he noticed was a set of messy black spiked over the end of the couch. Zack was lying on his back with his eyes closed and his head on the end armrest of the couch, a soft orchestrated classical song playing from the nearby stereo. Angeal approached him quietly, gently laying a gloved hand on the boy's right cheek, stirring him from a light dream-like trance. Zack gave him a smile that could make the world melt away, his eyes still half closed, but bright cerulean orbs gazing up at him fondly.

"You're back." His voice was soft and sweet and his lips were still pulled into that small, delicate smile; Angeal had never seen the boy this relaxed or this calm before. His puppy, his bundle of energy had been subdued into a comfortable lull that made the 1st's heart warm slightly.

"I'm back. We need to go though; Hojo needs you in the lab. He said he's already figured out a simple way to revert your insides to how they're supposed to be." The man didn't keep his voice low or try to make it sound soft or sweet, but there was still that undertone of feeling that he had when talking to Zack about more personal matters.

"I see. Alright, let's get going then." Zack paused for a moment after he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, shuffling his spikes a bit. What came next from his lips made the raven-haired 1st's heart sink. "What about our child?" It made Angeal stop and think, he hadn't really expected that from Zack, nor had he prepared an answer. It struck a chord, the way the younger boy had said it, _our_ _child_, not _the_ child, _ours_.

"I—I don't know." He admitted slowly.

"I see…" Zack's eyes downcast, a hand gently resting on his stomach. "We should get going." The young boy flashed his mentor one of his trademark smiles as he stood up, trying to mask his worry with his normal enthusiasm.

The walk to the laboratories was a bit of a longer one. Angeal was relieved to find out another 1st had volunteered to take care of the first two classes he was going to be overseeing that day, wanting to accompany his puppy. Zack would start talking in his normal animated way several times during the trip, smiling and laughing, giving his mentor some comfort. Once they reached the doors to the labs, Angeal looked at Zack who had just finished a story about Kunsel falling into a small water feature. The younger boy smiled to his mentor and gently took a gloved hand into his, he leaned up and pressed a small sweet kiss to Angeal's lips, he accepted it, kissing back before the boy pulled away.

"Everything will be just fine." Zack said with a confident smile before waving to Angeal and walking into the labs.

'Gaia, I hope you're right Puppy.' The 1st thought before turning around, checking the time before walking to the class he was supposed to monitor. A series of beeps came from his pocket and he picked up swiftly. "Hello?"

"This is Director Lazard; I need to see you in my office, now." The voice on the other end said curtly.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there." Angeal received a small "good" and then shut his phone, pocketing it before going to the elevator, taking it to the office. Upon stepping in he was greeted with Genesis and Sephiroth taking their leave, Genesis giving him a sort of sympathetic look. "Hello Lazard."

"Angeal, thank you for getting here so quickly. I'm afraid I need to send you on a brief mission to Wutai, we're having a little bit of trouble and it seems that you are required. I know that you're a bit tied up at the moment with your student's new treatments, but it will only take you the day." Lazard gave him a soft smile and quickly spouted the details of the mission, shifting his sleeves a bit as he spoke.

"Understood, sir. You have received the most recent update on Fair's status, have you not?"

"I have, and I'm sorry that this mission is being put on you at such a stressful time." Lazard caught a brief bit of worry that flashed over Angeal's face for a moment. "Do not worry, I haven't informed Genesis or Sephiroth, I believe that is a matter you will go over with Zack and decide whether or not to make public."

"Thank you sir." Angeal responded, a bit relieved. He said his goodbyes quickly, wanting to get the mission over with so that he might return and be ready for when Zack was released from Hojo's lab. Upon exiting the labs he spotted Genesis waiting for him down by the elevator. The red haired man wore an expression of guilt, his eyes having a sad tint to them.

"I'm really sorry, Angeal. Whatever is going on with Zack, I'm sure he'll come out of it fine, he's a strong boy. I pray the Goddess bless you both."

"Thank you, Genesis. He is undergoing treatment for the symptoms now." As the dark haired first finished both sets of eyes were turned to the elevator. A very twitchy Kunsel had stepped out, worry evident in the way he was moving. The 2nd class practically stumbled over himself to get to the two 1sts.

"Angeal? Zack isn't in the labs right now is he?" Concern wafted into the boy's voice, his hands shaking as he put his mobile back into his pocket. His gaze shifted back and forth between the two, giving Genesis a nod of recognition, but he was obviously a bit preoccupied with anxiety over his friend.

"He is. Why? What's bothering you Kunsel?" At that moment Angeal saw the panic and fear rise exponentially in Zack's friend.

"There've been ear-shattering screams coming from there. So bad that I've seen scientists leaving their separate facilities for a while, trying not to get sick. Someone said it has to do with an up-and-coming 1st class… I immediately thought Zack because of his sporadic condition changes… Angeal what's going on there?" Kunsel's bottom lip was trembling slightly, the kid was a wreck, and the raven haired first before him wouldn't be doing much better soon after his report. Genesis put a hand over his mouth, his brows drawn together in a sort of sympathetic sickness as he looked to his friend.

"I'll check on things Angeal, you go take care of your mission. There are lives at stake on your end. Hurry back though." Genesis spoke quickly and then hurried off down towards the labs. Angeal looked to Kunsel who hurried off in another direction, muttering something about hating having all of the information and not being able to use it. Angeal stopped the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." With that he set off on his mission, desperate to return in good time. Hojo was going to be dead if Zack wasn't in perfect condition, and there was no one who could stop him. His honor, his dreams, they were in his student and lover, he would not have the scientist harm him.

Genesis hurried down the corridor, not paying attention to the 'hello's and 'sir's he was receiving as he passed SOLDIERs, just trying to get the labs. He quickly slid into an elevator before it closed, going to the correct level. As he stepped out and turned to go right down the hall he ran right into a mess of beautiful silver. Sephiroth turned around, gazing at his friend with first a look of contempt before realizing who it was that had run into his back.

"Genesis." The man gave the faintest of smiles before it turned downward a bit. "What's wrong?" Sephiroth was not adept to seeing his friend in such a state of distress.

"It's Zack, something bad may be happening to him in Hojo's lab. Kunsel came by Angeal and me with reports of screaming so bad even the scientists in nearby departments were leaving to get away from the noise." Genesis started moving forward again, Sephiroth taking the cue and fell right into step with him. "I'm worried, Seph, there's only so much both of them can take. Angeal looked like he was ready to break by the time he left for his mission."

Sephiroth's gaze continued forward, his expression in a slight frown that looked dangerously close to turning to anger. The two started to hear what was happening behind the doors before they reached them. Genesis visibly cringing from the sound of what was defiantly Zack's voice, rising and falling in immense pain. Both SOLDIERs picked up the pace and got to the lab entrance, upon trying to go in they were met with a locked door.

Both men exchanged glances before forcibly opening the door. Genesis and Sephiroth both summoned their strengths and crashed through, creating quite the noise and disturbing the work of the crooked scientist who was leering over at the two. The sight before the two men was horrific. Zack was strapped to the metal table, fully awake and alert in only his boxers and a gown around his waist, his eyes had a light pink stain around them and his stomach ripped slightly open where a wound had been stitched together and then reopened. The scientist slowly went to greet his guests half way as both stepped closer.

"Genesis. Sephiroth. It's good to see you two, perhaps you can help me. The boy won't stop thrashing around, even in restraints, I cannot put him under, and he keeps ripping his stitching open. Could you calm him down please?" With that, Hojo pressed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose with a scrawny finger. The two he spoke to exchanged looks before both approaching the screaming Zack, whose voice was cracking and breaking and fading out by then.

"Zack, Zack calm down. You're okay." Genesis murmured to the boy and smiled gently though it was still an obvious look of worry, placing a hand on his forehead. The redhead wasn't accustomed to being so close with the boy, but he was Angeal's boy, and he wouldn't have him hurt. Under his touch, the boy's struggles increased before slowly halting, reducing his screams to sobs as his eyes closed against the harsh overhead light.

"Why? Why did he have to kill it?" Zack continued to sob, his head rolling from one side to the other a few times. "Why…?" Tears streamed down his flush face, his hands clenching into fists and then releasing. Slowly Sephiroth reacted, feeling quite a few pings in his chest from the current state of the normally exuberantly happy teen, his lips turning down to a saddened expression for a moment as he reached out to gently hold the boy's hand.

"Fair, you'll be okay, just let Hojo sew your stomach back up and drink a potion." The silver haired general spoke softly. Genesis looking up at his friend with a bit of shock that he was not only making physical contact but trying to reassure the boy. Zack slowly turned his head, looking at Sephiroth with tearful eyes and expression of utter depression.

"He killed it… it was part of me, part of Angeal too… we were… we were…" Zack was cut off sharply by a very arrogant scientist.

"You were what? Going to settle down on the country side after abandoning Shin-Ra and raise the little abomination. It was bound to have birth-defects even if it had fully developed, and it's more than possible that you or it would have died during the birthing process, as yours would be a most unique of circumstance. Even in _normal_ birth there is a risk of that, it was amplified greatly with this situation and I will not have Shin-Ra coming down on me because a mako experiment gone wrong killed one of the SOLDIERs with greatest potential. It's a logical choice, now please stop blubbering." With a sharp inhale Hojo gave a disgusted look and went over to the table with a prepared set of equipment. "Keep him still."

Sephiroth and Genesis were both awestruck, Genesis carrying his look of surprise much longer then the former. Zack had Angeal's child, key word being _had_. Reluctantly they held Zack still, Genesis coaxing the boy into just relaxing with sweet words. All of what Hojo had said was true, it was reasonable, but at the moment, it was hurtful, uncalled for, and something that obviously only upset the boy even further. The scientist could have used more grace in talking to the boy about his child that would now never be.

Hojo went to work sewing the boy up, letting him sit for a while until he had Sephiroth and Genesis slowly sit the boy up and fed him a potion which he refused to drink at first. Both the red-haired and silver-haired man grew uncomfortable with the pain of sympathy they were feeling. Zack turned to the side, facing neither of them, staring at a small container sitting on the far side of the lab.

It was a silver container with an orange and red label that had black writing on it and a symbol indicating biohazard. The light refracted off the side of it softly and only in a small point on the lid. Hojo had wandered off to a different lab after instructing the general and 1st class to stay and monitor the boy until he returned, releasing Zack's restraints. Sephiroth slowly went over to the container, his eyes being attracted immediately to the narrow strip of yellow caution tape over the top and down the back side of the object. Kneeling down he picked up the container and skimmed the side of it looking under the biohazard sign.

**EXP. FA0001 – FAILED**

Following down he continued to read the short "dispose of immediately" instructions, his eyes trailing back up to the bold face print though. Something more than discomfort washed over the silver-haired general as he stared at the small label. The child was probably yet not even close to starting to look like a human in the small bin, yet there it was. He was holding the dead child of his friends. It hurt to know that it was something so delicate that was never going to develop. It hurt to know that the pain he felt paled in comparison to what Zack was feeling and what Angeal would be feeling. The next feeling that came was rage. How could that monster fool with the life of his friends? What right did he have to make an experiment project out of Zack?

Getting up, he slowly put the container down and walked back over to Zack and Genesis. Zack was lying on his side, completely still, eyes directed at the wall in front of him but he seemed to be staring straight through it. The light, the joy, it had all but diminished from those beautiful cerulean orbs. Hojo returned shortly after Sephiroth had approached the two and simply told them to move out. Zack could rest in the 1st class medical ward or his barracks, the scientist simply didn't care. Gently Genesis lifted the boy when he didn't respond to move on his own and swung Zack's arm around his shoulder.

"I need to speak with Hojo. I trust you can get the boy to the medical ward safely." Genesis gave him an affirmative nod and continued off through the busted doors of the lab. Sephiroth then turned to the scientist with a steely glare that Hojo would not forget for quite a while. The red-haired man made his way to the medical ward for 1st class SOLDIERs, having confidence that they would gladly take care of Zack even though he was still a 2nd class. Smiling softly down at the boy in his arms he told him that it would be alright, trying to still comfort him.

"At least you will have your health, Zack. You will be able to continue training normally and Angeal will still take care of you." Genesis spoke softly to the boy, gently shifting him a bit to pull him slightly closer to his chest. "We all care about you, and you'll work through this. We'll help, I promise." Genesis walked through the automatic doors, going to the small counter where an astute looking woman in glasses was standing.

"First Class Rapsodos, we were informed you and the general were to bring Fair here, please follow me." With that the woman took him to a good sized room where she instructed Genesis to lay Zack on the bed before she put a blanket over the boy. "Thank you, if you would like you may wait here, if not please exit the same way you came in, the side exit is currently blocked due to expansion construction to accommodate the 2nd class clinic."

Genesis looked to Zack with a bit of a smile and put a hand on his. "Angeal will be back soon, Zack, and then you can talk to him. I'm sure he'll stay with you any time he can here."

"How can I tell him, Genesis?" Zack muttered softly. "Gaia, how do I tell him our child is dead?" Zack's eyes began to water again, his ducts seeming to have refilled since he had cried them empty earlier. Genesis's smile dropped and he looked down at the white speckled floor tiles before back at the young man.

"Zack… I can tell him if you want."

"No, no you can't. I have to tell him. I just don't know how." Zack gave a clearly desperate look. Genesis paused for a moment before answering the boy.

"The same way you told him you had the child." The young raven-haired 2nd stared for a while. There was no connection to how he could tell him the same way, Genesis shortly continued though. "You called him up and told it to him face-to-face. I don't know _what _you said exactly, but he seemed to be fine aside from worrying about you. He loves you with or without child. He cares about you. You should know that most of all, Zack. Trust in Angeal, just… tell him."

Zack nodded a little, the tears still going down his cheeks; Genesis got a tissue from the counter and wiped the boy's eyes gently before sitting back down. The 1st class stayed with the boy, patiently waiting on the small red chair that was sitting in the room, lining it up with the bed so he was right there with his friend the entire time. At one point a medic came in, dispensing a good sized unit of mako into Zack, saying it was for his treatment and they had received orders from Hojo to do this, and then leaving.

About five hours after they had arrived to the room, Angeal walked in. His eyes were so far broken from his normally calm and collected state that it nearly frightened Genesis. He walked over to Zack, pulled off his glove and placed a warm hand on his student's cheek. His tear-stained eyes gazed up at his mentor as those deeper blues stared back. Both of them silently recognized how much they needed one another at that moment and then Zack finally started to speak.

"I… I'm sorry about all of this, Angeal." He placed a hand on his mentor's nuzzling his face into the palm of that calloused hand gently. His eyes closed and it felt like several safety pins had been shoved through his windpipe, his heart bounding out of his chest. "The child… Our child is dead… Hojo removed it today after the first two mako treatments." A shiver raced down Angeal's spine and he looked to the side a bit before letting his gaze go back to Zack.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I should have been here. I should have refused the mission and just stayed with you, please forgive me." Angeal's heart had sunk to the floor, his eyes glistening slightly. How could he love a child he never knew? He didn't know the answer, but he knew it hurt. Gently he pulled his student up and into his arms, the boy starting to quake a bit, but not crying this time. He wouldn't allow himself to.

Early the next morning, Angeal awoke next to Zack's medical bed, the side of his face resting against the boy's cupped hand. The older man gave a roar of a yawn that made him strain to keep quiet. Looking at his student he noted that he was still fast asleep, sad reminisces of the previous day still waxing his features. Angeal brushed a hand against his lover's cheek and smiled softly to him. A small noise behind him alerted his attention.

Sephiroth was standing in the doorway with a beautiful plant in one hand, its white petals splotched with pinks and greens, a most romantic of red coating each tip. This was a bit of an odd sight for Angeal but he recognized the gesture and smiled slightly, getting up and going to his friend he accepted it kindly.

"It's for the both of you, I'm sure you'll be able to raise it well, the woman told me that it will bare seeds at the end of winter that will need to be split and planted in mid-spring." The astute man paused for just a moment. "I hope that it will help both of you in some way."

"Thank you, my dear friend."

"I brought you this." Another voice called softly from behind the silver-haired general. Genesis stepped out from behind him with pie and a small smile. "Dumbapple Pie."

Angeal didn't know what to do aside from chuckle slightly. He thanked his friend and then looked to Zack whose head turned, his eyes slowly starting to open.

"Something smells heavenly."

"The gift of the Goddess, my young friend," Genesis smiled as he walked over, brushing past Sephiroth gently, "For all of us to share." Zack smiled back a bit, attempting to sit up on his own, and succeeding. He ran a hand through his hair, and though he smiled the events that had passed were still stamped on his face. He looked over to Sephiroth and his smile spread a bit, infecting the normally stoic man and caused his lips to tug up at the edges.

"ZACK!" A squeal that died at the end came from the doorway and the silver-haired general and Angeal were both shoved to the side as a very excited Kunsel ran passed them both, swinging both arms around Zack's neck and pulled him in to a spine crushing hug. "Oh man, I was so worried about you, you don't even know. It took forever to get some dirt on one of the workers here so I could get in and see you, I can't wait until you get out though, I'm so going to take you out and we're going to party with Reno. I know you're not doing well right now but don't worry I'll be su…" Kunsel was cut off by choking sounds in his arms which had tentatively been getting tighter and tighter around Zack's neck. "Oh, sorry man."

The other three in the room couldn't help but laughing, Sephiroth even giving a chuckle at the antics before him. Angeal went over, patting Kunsel on the shoulder, smiling to the young boy who grinned sheepishly before looking back at Zack.

"Before you start getting all extra enthused on me again, I'd like to thank someone." Zack said through a chuckle. "Sephiroth, thank you very much." With a smile he looked over at the general who returned it slightly, walking over and placing the plant on the bed-side table-tray.

"I thought you both could use it." The man stepped back a bit, looking to Angeal before returning his gaze to the raven-haired 2nd class.

"Thank you."

"You should thank him, have you seen what happened to Hojo's lab? That place is a mess." Kunsel looked from Zack to Sephiroth. "Did you really Berserk the entire place? I obtained a few confidential photographs of the scene but they were kind of blurry, and the information sources weren't as reliable as my normal ones." Sephiroth cleared his throat a bit before turning swiftly, his hair fluttering gracefully behind him.

"I have to attend to a mission, I'm sure you can understand. Genesis, come, we don't want to be late." With that the silver-haired general exited the room and Genesis followed shortly after, setting his pie down and giving Zack a brief hug before waving to the other two and walking out.

Kunsel smiled and waved back, Angeal waving back to his friend as well. The three left in the room exchanged looks for a moment, first Zack and Angeal, coming to some sort of silent need with each other and then Zack and Kunsel, Kunsel taking a while to realize before a short "oh" escaped him.

"I'll see you two later, I'm really glad to see you're okay Zack, I'll e-mail." With that the helmeted SOLDIER strode out of the room, making sure to wave on his way out, refraining from hugging his friend for fear of breaking something. Angeal then walked back up to the bedside and sat down next to his student.

"Is there something going on I don't know about?" The older man chuckled lightly as Zack shook his head to negate the question immediately. He knew there was nothing romantic between the two, but that moment was too opportune to pass up for the older man to pick on the boy. _His_ boy. Angeal ruffled Zack's hair a bit and gained a smile from him. "I want to take you somewhere, when I'm allowed to, that is."

"You're allowed to now." Zack said quickly.

"I mean when the doctor allows me to, Puppy." Angeal corrected himself. "We can put Sephiroth's gift there."

"And when they get back we can put The Goddess's gift in our stomachs." Zack replied with a small smile.

"Yes, yes we can." Angeal pulled his puppy to his chest, holding him for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of closeness with the boy once again, enjoying being able to comfort him. "Zack, I want you to know that we can still create life together, in a way that I have balanced for quite a while now. We can create life through nature, nurture this flower and continually help it to grow. Together, we can raise it." Zack felt himself start to tremble a bit in his mentor's arms before he snuggled closer to him, smiling at the thought. "And Puppy?"

"Yeah Angeal?"

"I love you." Those words filled Zack, he knew that in time the wounds would heal, and even though they would scar, Angeal would still be there, his friends would still be there. Even if more things went wrong, they would always have each other. In life, in death; in present, in future; each would be there for the other.

"I love you too."

* * *

The end, for real this time. Reviews are loved.


End file.
